Dog of Zero - Familiar of the Day
by Bob-365
Summary: What if Saito and Cinque switched places? Saito is Biscotti's hero and Cinque is Louise's Familiar. This is my second story, and its kind of a side project, so dont expect it to be updated often. Enough warnings, enjoy! P.S. more info in future Author's Notes.
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N. I'll lay down some groundwork before I get to this because if I don't, you probably won't know what's happening. This fanfiction is kinda going to be a two-in-one sort of deal, with the 'Dog of Zero' and 'Familiar of the Day' (Yes, they are different) timelines happening at around the same time. Although, if I get to getting far in this series, I will create a combined timeline, but that's an if.**_

_**I'm also working on another fanfiction, so be prepared for both to get updated… not often**_

_**Dog Days and The Familiar of Zero don't belong to me. If they did, both their main characters would be more tough than Chuck Norris.**_

_**Enough talk. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dog of Zero Timeline<strong>_

_**(Narrator P.O.V.)**_

Louise Françoise de La Baume Le Blanc de La Vallière, third born daughter of the noble house of Vallière, was not happy. Her day began... subpar, to say the least. Tomorrow was an important day, so she couldn't slack off, not even today. _I've practiced this a million times. I can't possibly fail._

With that in mind, she got dressed and went to her first class, Alchemy.

There was a new teacher, who introduced herself as Mrs. Cheveruse. "I'll be giving lessons on Earth Magic this year. But first, can anyone tell me what the four major elements are?"

A blond boy with a rose in his hand stood up. Guiche de Gramont. "The four major elements are Earth, Wind, Water, And Air." He answered.

"Excellent, Mr. Gramont. Now, Earth is a powerful and important element, since it governs creation." Mrs. Cheveruse then pulled out three small pebbles, muttered an incantation, and the stones gave off a golden color. She then pocketed the stones and pulled out three fresh ones.

"I will now take volunteers to demonstrate what I just did." When nobody spoke up, she called on Louise.

The class highly... advised against the decision, but it was final. Louise walked up to the front of the classroom, spoke the incantation, and a large explosion shook the room.

As she looked over her 'handiwork', she tried to keep her head. "It seems that I have made a minor mistake." She said, nonchalantly, as she straightened up a bit.

The rest of the class (at least, the ones who were still conscious,) started an uproar.

"How can you call this minor?"

"You could have killed us, dammit!"

"Watch where you point that thing. Geez!"

Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, Louise's fellow second-year and rival, shouted, "Your success rate is zero, Louise. You're just a Zero!"

The class heartily agreed, but Louise paid no heed. Tomorrow was the day when all of the second-years would summon their familiars, magical beings that would be your servant until death; partners in both combat, everyday life, and beyond. She was going to summon the best familiar the kingdom had ever known. _Let them laugh. _She thought. _They won't be laughing after I summon my familiar. Just you wait, Zerbst, Guiche, I will be the best this time!_

_**Meanwhile, in Kinokawa, Japan,**_

"Sink! Hurry up! Were going to be late for school!" A girl, Rebecca Anderson, called to the second story window. "At this rate, I'm not going to wait!"

A boy, Cinque Izumi, answered. "Can you wait two more seconds? Im almost done!" Shoving his phone and pocket watch in his... pocket, he stepped out onto the balcony, looked down to Becky, and smiled. "Good morning Becky."

He then proceeded to jump off of the balcony, and with a double backflip, landed and turned to Becky. "Perfect as always, I presume?"

"That's right!" Becky replied with a wink.

They then started walking to school. It was a relatively short distance, and besides, They both enjoyed the time they spent just walking and talking.

"What are you going to do this spring break?" Becky asked

Cinque replied. "I'm probably going to go to my hometown, Cornwall."

"Isn't that in England?"

"Yep, there will also be plenty of opportunities to train for the future competition."

"You mean the one in July and September?"

"Yep. The Iron Athletics. I'm going to train a lot, so I'll make sure that I won't lose this year!"

"It was close, though. Second place is still incredible."

They finally reached the school, Kinokawa International Academy. Cinque smiled. "Well, see you soon!"

All of a sudden, a green portal opened up. _Huh, that's strange. Am I hallucinating or something? _He blinked hard, then looked again. It was still there. He poked it, but it did nothing. He poked it again, and this time the portal swallowed him up, and with a bright flash, he was gone.

_**(Cinque P.O.V.)**_

So... Where were we again? Oh yeah, I touched the green thingy, and started falling from an insane height. I landed (probably) with a thud, and I lost consciousness. I wake up, and there's this girl, 12 if I had to guess, leaning over me. I can't understand what she's saying at all, since she isn't speaking Japanese, and although my English skills are decent, I'm sure she isn't speaking it. However, she seems to not like my presence, and was complaining (I think) to an older man with a huge walking stick.

I still don't know where I am, but if this girl doesn't want me here, I guess I'd better go. As I turned to leave, the girl just grabbed by shirt. I yank it back out of her hands, and face her. She's a good head shorter than me, and she's holding what looks like a wand. _But thats ridiculous. Magic isn't real._

Although she doesn't use her 'wand' right away, she starts to yell at me. I try to butt in (to get her to know that I don't understand her), but to no avail. Finally, I just yell. "Hey you! I can't understand! Back off!" This causes an eruption of laughter from the other people around the girl an I. Angry, the girl points the 'wand' at me and says a few words. Suddenly, I can understand what everyone is saying, and its kinda weird.

"Just what we expect from Louise the Zero!"

"Yes, just like her to summon a commoner!"

"This makes the words you said all the funnier!"

I was confused. "What are they talking about?" I asked the girl. Apparently it was a touchy subject, because she slapped me. And it hurt, kinda. She turned around to face the older man. "Mr. Colbert, please let me summon again."

The man shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. You see, the Familiar Summoning determines a mages life. To do a simple redo would be against Brimir's code." _Just great. _I thought. _This place is so weird. But it almost sounds familiar... no pun intended._ As I was in thought, The girl, Louise, and the man, Colbert, apparently decided that they needed to end this. That much was reflected in his next words.

"There will be no exceptions. You must finish the ceremony. Now." Louise looks shocked, and a little scared. "What? With this?" She said as she kept poking me with her wand. I'm not sure exactly what is going on, but this 'commoner' and 'familiar' business is kinda creeping me out. She then turned to face me.

She sighed and started to chant, "My name is Louise Françoise de La Baume Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the five powers, bind this spirit and I together as familiars." Then she kissed me. I stood there in total shock for a good five seconds after it, then I suddenly felt hot, and my hand is starting to hurt. Not too bad, but bad like attention-grabbing bad. Louise and the old man are just staring at me. To be frank, it kinda freaked me out. First, I get teleported to a place full of crazy people, then I get yelled at, slapped, and now my hand hurts. "Seriously, what the heck is going on?"

"You're getting a familiar's mark. now be quiet." The girl, Louise, said. _well, isn't she moody?_ I looked down, curious about this 'familiar's mark'. And I saw… my family crest. I know that because I Googled it because I was bored.

"Well, that's interesting." Colbert remarked. Then I passed out.

_**(Louise P.O.V.)**_

Its just my luck that my familiar had to be some useless commoner. After... transporting my familiar to my chambers, Professor Ottman called me up to his office. When I arrived, he shut the door behind me using his magic.

"As you already know the familiar summoning is a very important part of a nobles life. And as you already know summoning a commoner as a familiar can be a bit... vexing say the least."

"Yes, I know they, but-"

"However I feel like giving you a second chance. If you can provide me with some results by the Familiar Exhibition, I'll let you keep your time at this academy."

After hearing the good news, I went to my chambers. I was going to see if my familiar was all right, as well as get ready to sleep. I arrive, and I discover a broken window, and a servant commoner, who later introduced herself as Siesta, cleaning up the glass. She said something about someone jumping out of the window, and landing it. Come to think of it, I don't recall any commoner even attempting to do such an insane thing...

… and succeeding. Maybe he might not be too hopeless after all. Now I just need to get him back here. I went downstairs to find Guiche flirting with Montmorency. Again.

"Guiche, I need your help."

_**Epilogue (Cinque P.O.V.)**_

_What a day._ I was in a tree, pondering over the last 24 hours. _How am I going to get back? I have the qualifying round to do in 14 days. And I'm stuck here with some nutcases who practice magic._

Just then I heard rustling in the bushes by me. It was Louise, and some other guy I didn't know.

"I'm back~" she said.

_Well shit._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N. Hey guys! so the first chapter is over. Hope it isn't to bland and unoriginal, this is going to have the same basic plots as the original anime(s), but with switched characters and more awesome adventures than usual.<strong>_

_**Ciao!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Sorry, Wrong Hero

_**A.N. Hello again. Bob-365 here for Chapter 2! Last time, Cinque got summoned, aaand, that's about it.. Now, its the Familiar of the Day timeline to get started!**_

_**Note: The Familiar of Zero and Dog Days belong to their respective owners. If they didn't, Louise would actually have bewbs.**_

_**On that note, Enjoy!**_

_**Familiar of the Days Timeline**_

_**Narrator P.O.V**_.

As Millhiore F. Biscotti began her star reading, a look of worry crossed her face, uncommon for the usually happy-go-lucky princess. What she usually read from the stars was a blond boy competing inside a iron castle, competing for... something. But today's star reading was different.

Her country's chosen hero had unexpectedly changed to show a black haired boy wearing a blue sweatshirt and jeans, wielding a rather rusty sword. However, that was not all. She then saw this boy fighting her former hero from earlier, and it wasn't discernable who would win...

What!? I don't understand. How could the stars show something completely different? I can't just change plans now, for it will take days or even weeks to plan again... and if that happens, we'll lose the war and everyone will be Disappointed.

Just then, Eclair Martinozzi, captain of the Biscotti Elite Guard, walked in. 'Is anything wrong, Your Majesty?" The princess stiffened and turned around. "What are you talking about, Eclair? Everything is going fine.

Eclair sighed. "That isn't what Laurent told me. Please your majesty, if you need to tell me something before the war, now's the chance."

"It seems that we are going to have a new hero."

_**Saito P.O.V**_

I walked down the street, repaired laptop in hand. I can't believe that a simple repair would cost that much. I'm gonna need a part time job. All of a sudden, I heard a splash and a yip as a dog plunged into the river. I hesitated to check it out. I didn't want to get my laptop wet! Luckily, my hesitation save my life, as it caused a random knife to land five feet ahead of me.

Suddenly, a runic circle of sorts appeared, and sucked me into it. 5 seconds later, I was skydiving from kilometers up high, with no warning. "What the heck is going oooooon!?" I screamed. That's the last thing I remember before I blacked out.

_**Sorry for such a cliche ending and short chapter... I have a massive amount of writers block. As well as lack of sleep, schoolwork, and other fanfics I'm writing. I promise next chapter will be longer.**_

_**Ciao!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Guiche Baka

_**A.N. Hey guys! Chapter 2 was uneventful. This chapter is gonna be more interesting. Lezzgo!**_

_**Dog Days and The Familiar of Zero belong to their respective owners. Otherwise I would make Cinque 'Murican.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dog of Zero timeline<strong>_

_**Cinque P.O.V.**_

"Are these chains really necessary?" I asked Louise the psycho magician.

"Yes. I can't have my familiar running away again." She replied, not even looking at me.

I groaned. "Well you're one big sack of happy aren't you? If you don't want me as your familiar, then just redo the summoning."

"You know that's not possible." She then proceeded to strip of her clothing and put on a nightgown. She threw me the dirty laundry. "Have these washed by tomorrow morning."

I sighed. Where's a lawyer when you need one? "Look here Louise, I've got two problems with this. One, I am not your familiar, and two, I'm chained to the wall. How the hell can I do your laundry if I can't even move?"

She just shrugged and climbed on bed. "How am I supposed to know? Besides, you're a clever doggie. You can find out on your own."

I frowned. _Doggie? _I then tested the chain. I then pulled as hard as I could. It popped out of the wall. "Ha. Weak." Before Louise could say anything, I jumped out the window. Again.

As I was making my way to the nearest fountain, I heard... indecent things happening. Stuff like 'this is amazing!' and stuff like that were going out the window. _What the heck!?_ So I made my way over to said window, and just saw the Blond-Douche-Who-Gave-Louise-The-Chain and some other girl eating cake. _Heh. This will prove interesting for the future._

_**Time Skip **_**:D**

Apparently familiars aren't allowed with their masters during lunch. Or at least, not for Louise, considering she wrote up with a face full of laundry. Which is absolutely stupid on her part considering lunch is when stuff happens. Like bad stuff. Not that I had any problem with that during primary school, but that's before the point.

As I was pacing, the only thing I could do in this spare time, I ran into someone. "Sorry."

"It's fine, really." She said. She had black hair, and was wearing a maid uniform. She was holding what looked like cake in her hands. "Wait, aren't you Miss Valliere's familiar?"

"Wait, how did you-"

"I saw you jump out the window the other day. My name is Siesta by the way." I had the feeling that she would have said more, if the Blond Douche hadn't demanded his cake. "I need to go." She said as she ran off. _Such a nice girl. Speaking of nice girls, I wonder how Becky's doing?_ I found my phone, and flipped it open, half expecting a signal. There wasn't one. Well, I did say half expected.

Suddenly, Blond Douche grabbed my phone out of my hands. "My, my. What do we have here?" I just backflipped over him, one of my many talents. "None of your business" everyone was starting to stare. However, it was no big deal, as was my reaction with a lot of things. Being famous and athletic has its perks. Like no fear.

Anyway, Douche wouldn't hear anything about it. "Are you angry because I gave Louise that chain? Heaven knows you needed it." He laughed, and everyone else laughed with him. He must be popular. I laughed too, but not for the same reason. I saw Louise out of the corner of my eye, walking up on us

"I partially agree, although I have to say, that was one of the weaker chains I'd seen in a LOOOONG time. Of broke easier than a potato crisp." Douche stopped laughing, then glared at me.

"You and me. In the courtyard. Ten minutes. Duel." And with that, he stormed off.

Louise walked up to me, a defeated lol on her face. Now, don't get me wrong, I definitely don't like her, but I'm not one to ignore higher-ups. Unless they're like Guiche, but I digress.

Louise sighed. "Even though you picked a fight with Guiche and overall are a terrible familiar, I would like to say that it was, at least the tiniest bit, nice to meet you."

"Who says I've lost?"

"What?"

"The fight hasn't even begun yet. You know what they say, 'don't judge a book by its cover.'" Louise's expression for me she didn't. I also noticed that a few weird looks headed my way. Oh well. _Of to find a weapon, and I think I know what to use._

I get to make my way to the kitchens. They might have what I'm looking for. On the way, I ran into Siesta, and she's holding exactly what I need.

"Hey Siesta!"

"Yes?"

"Could I have that?"

"This?"

"Yes, please."

"Let's just say that someone needs their floor mopped."

"Ah. More problems as a familiar, I presume?"

"Yeah... Something like that."

She gives it to me. I nod. "Many thanks!" _Perfect. Now that I've got my weapon, not even Douche will be able to stop me._

Speak of the devil, when I got to the courtyard, I was greeted by his royal douchiness. "You're late."

"Well, I'm here. Besides you never said anything about using weapons."

Guiche raised an eyebrow. "That is a broom."

"Yeah. So?"

"Very well. Your ridicule stops here, flippant commoner. Behold, the Valkyrie Knights!" He waved his wand, a rose, and three bronze, disembodied suits of armor appeared. "This duel between me, Guiche the Bronze, and the Familiar of Zero will now commence. Any last words?"

I snap the head off of and toss it behind me. Then I dash toward the nearest suit of armor. _If my theory is correct, then... _I swing my makeshift staff like a cricket bat, and knock the head right off of it.

The other students gasp. I grin. "Let the games begin."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N. Finally! Chapter 3 is finally out. Now back to brainstorming. Any way, sorry for the long update time. High School's a bee... Eh, it's high school. Cya next chapter.<strong>_

_**Ciao!**_

_**Next time, FPS will help, unlike popular belief.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Simple War

_**A.N. hey guys, Bob-365 here. So... Chapter 4.. Here it is. **_

_**Zero no Tsukaima and Doggu Dezzu don't belong to me. If they did, there would be a traitor in their midsts. For the sake of drama.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saito P.O.V.<strong>_

When I woke up, the only thing I could gather about this place was that it was a castle. Seriously, I have absolutely no idea where I am. Of course, that wasn't all. Sitting at the foot of the bed was a girl. I would have said something, but then I noticed that she had dog ears and a tail. Like, ah what are those... ketomo- something or others.

Anyway, I must have made some small noise or something, cause she turned around with a start. "Oh! Your awake!" Then she started fussing over me like I was someone important. At one point in, uh, whatever she was doing, she called in some maids. They also had the ears and tails and whatnot. Anyway, they got some clothes, not that I needed them, to me. They then told me to change into them, and left me to do so.

This was the first opportunity to figure out where, or when, I was. If anything, now was the time to fuss over something else besides my computer. Speaking of which, where is my computer? I looked all around the room, and eventually found it on a table on the other side of the room.

_OK. Now that that is settled, time to get to business. I've got three theories as to what's going on:_

_This is a different dimension, and I'm going to die,_

_This is in the past, which probably explains the maids and old fashioned stuff, or_

_I'm going insane from what happened earlier._

The strange thing is, that as much as option 3 sounded like the most likely, I just couldn't find a logical answer as to why. At least if anything goes wrong, I could try to negotiate. Hell, I'm gonna to that right now. I'm going to demand answers.

"Hey, you decent in there?" The girl from earlier said. Even as she said that, she took a peek in anyway.

"Hey, w-wait! You can't just peek in here! What if I was naked!?" As soon as I said that, I immediately regretted it, as she suddenly looked very... Uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, I know its rude to peek don't he hero, and, well."

"Wait, wait. Hero?"

"Yeah. You answered the call."

_If I think this through, this is a dream. I mean seriously, girls with animal ears? Heroes?_

"But... You see, our country is at war, and, well, I decided to 'play my trump card,' so to speak."

"By summoning me?"

"Y-yes."

_Alright, fine. Ya know what? Even if this is a dream, might as well go along with it. Heck, I might even have fun. Besides, how bad could it possibly be?_

Alright. Lead the way."

And I knew, right then, that I may have jinxed myself.

_**Tiiiiiiime skiiiiiiip**_

Once that conversation was over, the girl, who introduced herself as Millhiore somethingsomething Biscuit (Weird name, I know.) and I made our way to another room, where she presented me with a ring.

"This is the holy sword, Palladion. It turns into whatever weapon you want... or need." I decided not to ask what It would be if I 'needed' it. If I'm gonna be any help, I'm gonna have to shut up and at least get the basics. _So... If it can be anything I want, then... _I don't know how, but I just thought about it being a gun, and it became a gun. A smallish gun, but a gun nonetheless. I aimed down the sights. It was a pretty good feel. If I had ever held a gun, this is probably what it should feel like.

She smiled and continued her explanation. "What you'll be using this most with is the Crest Attack. She then proceeded to summon a symbol out of nowhere and produce shimmering energy at her fingertips. "It takes the power of Flonyard, and bends it to your will, allowing for a powerful attack."

"So, like a finishing blow?"

"In a way, yes, although people who are strong enough to block it, will block it. And it may tire you out after executing it, so be careful."

She then started explaining the rules of war. Why there are rules when its, you know... war, I don't know.

I won't go into much detail (partially because I didn't pay as much attention as I should. Guns are cool.), but I'll try to nutshell it:

Beat up everyone in your way

If you K.O. them, they will become furballs and become unable to fight (ignore them)

For close quarters combat, tag them in the back of their head (you get bonus points)

It was at this point when I realized, "this sounds more like a game than a war. No offence."

To my surprise, Millhiore actually smiled. "None taken. In your home world this actually might be a game."

"You're right, although the furball thing doesn't happen."

After she explained all she could (actually that was all, if you can believe it.) She told me that someone else during the war would explain Crest Attacks, for the sake of hands on experience.

Just then, fireworks went off, and boy, were they loud! Millhiore smiled. "Perfect timing! Now,let's get you to the field." As she was walking out the door, I swear, she frowned a little and whispered, "Will he be enough?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N. hey everybody! Happy Thanksgiving! I knew that I had to update soon, so why not now? Anyway, happy holidays and whatnot, chapter 5 will be soon, hopefully. Also, sorry for the misleading 'next time' I kinda dropped that one. That should be chapter 6... Anyway, enough rambling,<strong>_

_**Ciao!**_

_**Next time: Cinque kicks ass. Bronze ass. Buff said.**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Duel

_**Hey everybody! Bob-365 here, bringing you chapter 5! (Please note my lack of clever intro)**_

_**Zero no Tsukaima and Dog Days aren't mine, or else I will DAI!**_

* * *

><p>At this moment, one question was going through the heads of the students of Tristan's School Of Magic. <em>What in Brimir's name is going on?<em> It wasn't everyday that a duel was announced, much less against a familiar. It was even less likely that the familiar would be this impressive.

"Did you see that!? He just decapitated one of those Valkyrie's!"

"It's like he wasn't even trying!"

And truth be told, he wasn't. Not in the slightest.

Then he said something that shocked them even more:

"I'll give you 5 seconds to summon more."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cinque P.O.V<strong>_

Before you ask, no, I didn't completely go bonkers. Yet. I just needed a challenge. After all, the Douche did challenge me. Why would he go easy on me? I just don't get these people.

He obliged, sending out at least 5 more before I continued the 'duel'

The first Valkyrie to charge was grabbed by the head and tossed at the second. I didn't need my staff, it was just a distraction. While they were recovering, the third began to approach. I simply beat it to the side with my staff. All three burst into the same white flame as the first one.

It was at this point that everyone watching freaked out, at least in some degree. _Then again, I can't blame them. If I was in their situation I would freak out too..._

A fist, flying at my face, interrupted my thoughts. I just happened to sidestep at the last moment and hit it with my makeshift staff. It exploded just like the others.

I turned toward the blonde. "You know Douche, for being noble, your petty weak. Stop holding back."

He paled. "O-oh yeah? Well, I'm just warming up. Prepare yourself!"

I nodded. "Same to you."

He waved his wand/rose/thing, and a flash of golden light solidified into a much bigger, more armored Valkyrie. "Behold! the Valkyrie Knight, my true masterpiece!"

I looked at the Knight, then at my staff, then back at the Knight. _I'm gonna need a better weapon._

"Haha! Do you now see the futility of your efforts? Are you ready to bow in forgiveness?"

I just walked up to the monstrosity. "I broke it, its sharp."

Douche realized too late, as the staff had already penetrated the Knight's armor. It disintegrated, slowly, into a pile of metal.

He collapsed, defeated. "Alright, you win."

An uproar arose over the gathered crowd, some cheering, some cursing. A blond girl walked up to Douche. "What was the meaning of this?"

"Well, I-I, I needed to..."

_Wait a minute_ "She's a different girl."

She stared at me. "What do you mean?"

"Last night, this guy and some girl were-"

The boy blonde cut me off, with a look of desperation and shock on his face. "I did nothing of the sort!" The girl raised an eyebrow. "What did he do?"

"I was just going to say that they were eating cake, but I think he has something else on his mind."

"Interesting," she turned to him, a murderous look in her eye. "If you would care to explain, Guiche"

I just left them to their Own... Fun

"GUICHE!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N. another lame cliffhanger, huh? Well, chapter 5 is done, and science its December, I would like to wish everyone a:<strong>_

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**Happy Hanukkah**_

_**Merry Kwanzaa**_

_**And whatever else everyone celebrates**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**Next time:**_

_**Hero Bullet Arises! Cause FPS**_


	6. Chapter 6: War, Part 1

_**Anyways, Chapter 6, woohoo! I've already got this far, and, so... Yeah. not much to say. sorry about the very slow update. Im still kinda in holliday mode. Oh well. Disclaimer!**_

_**Dog Days and Zero no Tsukaima don't belong to me. If they did, Biscotti would use more gun.**_

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

"You've gotta be kidding me!" The announcer, Franboise Charley practically screamed.

Everyone else looked on in shock as... as...

"This hero is amazing! Hes absolutely annihilating everything in his path! and look at that unique weapon! i bet even Ricotta Elmar couldn't identify that!" The girl in question smiled weakly. ''And he's right'' He rambled on and on and on, you get the idea.

Princess Millhiore was pleasantly surprised. This hero could bring Gallette to justice. Speaking of Gallette, she started to truly wonder just why Leo-oneesama would do such a thing.

Meanwhile down on the battlefield, Saito was using every move possible to make sure that Biscotti won. Elbows were thrown, shots were fired, and some legs were broken, whilst Biscotti's battle points were skyrocketing...

Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois looked to the battlefield. "Well, i guess its time for some royal intervention." She said, to no one in particular, as she pulled out her Royal Battleaxe Grand Vert.

_**I am so so sorry that this chapter is so short and took so long to update. With finals week coming up, my parents are forcing me to study, so i can't focus on writing right now. I'll try to do better on future chapters.**_

_**Speaking of Dog Days, the third installment of the series has already started! that is pretty much the coolest thing that is happening right now, but I digress.**_

_**On the plus side, I got a Bluetooth keyboard, so now I can write on the go (thats pretty cool) and hopefully update sooner.**_

_**Ciao!**_


End file.
